Vorion
Vorion is a''' Morgor, 'and a supporting character in the story ''Skeleton Men of Jupiter Role in the novel Vorion participates in the abduction of John Carter from his palace in Helium. During the 18 days long journey to Sasoom, he is responsible for teaching Carter the language of the Morgors. He is very rough on the warlord and frequently slaps him if Carter dozes off or doesn't pay enough attention, untill Carter has enough and punches Vorion across the ship with a single blow. For a while he is thought to be dead, but he recovers. Later in the story, when Carter is imprisoned on Sasoom along with U-Dan and Zan Dar, Vorion is suddenly brought into their cell as a prisoner. John Carter doensn't recognize him at first since all Morgors look alike, but Vorion quickly reminds him who he is. It turns out that Vorion recently killed a Morgor who had an influential relative in the palace of Bandolian, and for this act he has been sentenced to death. To Carters surprise Vorion proves to be not so bad a companion, and since they are all in the same position now Carter is willing to cooperate with Vorion in an plan to escape. Vorion however only wants to help the three men escape if Zan Dor is willing to take him to his home country Zanor and provide him with asylum there. Zan Dor agrees to these terms. Together the four men escape from their cell, with U-Dan, Zan Dor and Carter pretending to be Vorion's slaves so they won't cause any suspision out on the streets. Together they steal a ship and free Dejah Thoris and Vaja. John Carter is captured again however, but Vorion manages to get away along with Dejah Thoris, Vaja, U-Dan and Zan Dar. Vorion is not seen again in the rest of the book. At the end of the story John Carter arrives in Zanor and expects to be reunited with Dejah Thoris, but it is not revealed if she and the others are actually there. Other apperances Vorion also plays a significant role in a special, 40-page issue of the comic series John Carter: Warlord of Mars, which serves as a pastiche ending to the unfinished final Barsoom novel. In the story, the Morgors invade Barsoom and quickly capture Helium. John Carter and Dejah Thoris are also captured, but freed by Vorion. Vorion reveals that he is not the only Morgor that is against Bandolian; many Morgors hate their emperor because of his Tyranny, and Vorion has recruted these Morgors to form a rebellion. They see the invasion of Barsoom as the perfect moment to dispose of Bandolian. At John Carter’s suggestion, they travel to Thuria, to the city of Ombra, to form an alliance with Ul Vas and the Tarids. Ul Vas agrees. Ul Vas pretends to have captured Vorion, John Carter, and the Morgor Rebels, and delivers them to Bandolian on his ship as a peace offer. In reality however, this is a trick to smuggle a large group of Tarid soldiers, under the guise of their invisibility, onto the Imperial ship and capture all the Morgors there. After John Carter defeates and kills Bandolian in a duel, Vorion becomes the new leader of the Morgors and ends the invasion of Barsoom, promising never to return. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters